FlamingoMask
FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask's Bogus Adventure is an RP that took place on November 30th, 2017. Story IkaMask appeared in Fukuoka, where he was driving around his fancy, new car and drove by and began to hit on Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Eleanor Cthulhu and Julia SpaceCthulhu. IkaMask appeared and tried to hit on them, to which Takoyaki and the other Cthulhus found to be amusing. Takoyaki Cthulhu however told to IkaMask while he hitting on them that she was already married, with the other Cthulhus stating the same. Disappointed, Neo SquidMask then began to drive away. Just as IkaMask began to drive away, Bloodstained Toe Shoes then appeared out from nowhere and attacked Neo SquidMask, Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Julia SpaceCthulhu and Eleanor Cthulhu with her shoes, knocking out Neo SquidMask temporarily for a bit. When he woke up, he saw that FlamingoMask had beaten Bloodstained Toe Shoes. Neo SquidMask then gotten into his Shadow Zone and took off, following FlamingoMask. As FlamingoMask walked into an isolated area with a bench and began drinking his water bottle, IkaMask snuck up on him with his Shadow Zone and then appeared to FlamingoMask, much to FlamingoMask's surprise. IkaMask and FlamingoMask then began to talk to each other. IkaMask claimed himself to be the hero of the city, but he admitted that he had no title for himself at the moment. However, before he could go on and monologue some more, a tremor occurred, causing the two Shadowbloods to fall over. Jiger had appeared! Both FlamingoMask and IkaMask noticed her attacking the city and decided to stop her, however, they realized that this would be a dangerous mission, upon realizing who they were dealing with. FlamingoMask went up first and changed into giant size, getting ready to fight against Jiger. During Jiger's rampage, jets flew in and bombarded missiles against the demon beast, but Jiger just shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at them, destroying one jet. Jiger then fired her Magnet Beam against the rest of the jets, incinerating them all. FlamingoMask then flew in and fired his Flamingo Beam against Jiger, to which Jiger shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at FlamingoMask like throwing knives. FlamingoMask rolled aways, barely avoiding. Jiger then fired out her Magnet Beam and sweeped it across to capture FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask ran as fast as he could from the ray; the Magnet Beam then disintegrated a lot of buildings. Jiger then flew up and rammed against FlamingoMask, sending him against a building. Jiger then shot some of her Solid Saliva Missiles at FlamingoMask, causing him to bleed shadows. Just as Jiger was about to fire her Magnet Beam against him, IkaMask then jumped up and spun around, before then turning into giant size as well; then summoning his tentacles and whipping them against Jiger. Jiger turned around and then shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at IkaMask, to which IkaMask then hid into his Shadow Zone, hiding. Jiger then looked around for IkaMask, IkaMask then reappeared out from his Shadow Zone, then whipping his tentacles against Jiger once more and sending some electrical shocks against her, shocking her badly. Jiger then shot some more of her Solid Saliva Missiles at Neo SquidMask's tentacles, causing IkaMask to reel his tentacles and stagger back in pain. As FlamingoMask got back into battle, Jiger then lifted some buildings and threw them at IkaMask, to which IkaMask then bashed them aways with his tentacles. FlamingoMask then hurled a Shadow Ball against Jiger. Jiger was angered, but then IkaMask then got out his Trident, getting ready to combat her some more. Jiger retaliated then fired her Magnet Beam down towards to the two Shadowbloods; to which FlamingoMask and IkaMask barely avoided and flew out of the way. As FlamingoMask flew in the air trying to escape, Jiger then flew up and chased after him. IkaMask then fired lightning bolts down at Jiger, hitting Jiger and causing her to crash land down to the ground. Jiger shook off the dirt and debris, but then FlamingoMask flew in and fired down three light orbs against her, creating an explosion against Jiger. IkaMask then released a stream of ink against Jiger, temporarily blinding her. Jiger blindly lifted a building and kicked it at IkaMask's gut, hitting him down. FlamingoMask then flew in and repeatedly bashed his Wrecking Flail against her. FlamingoMask then followed up this attack by blasting his Flamingo Beam against her, to which IkaMask then fired lightning bolts at Jiger, creating a major explosion and sending Jiger skidding, crashing against many buildings. Jiger then got up and retreated, then swimming off into seas, going far aways elsewhere. FlamingoMask and IkaMask then both got into victorious poses and went back into normal sizes. IkaMask thanked FlamingoMask for the help, as did the latter. Just as FlamingoMask was about to walk away, IkaMask asked if he could join him and the Units. FlamingoMask then decided that would be great and allowed him to come with him; IkaMask was overjoyed and then went to go get his stuff. IkaMask then went to go get his stuff and FlamingoMask waited for him to get back. Important Events * IkaMask debuts. * Jiger debuts. * Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Julia SpaceCthulhu and Elenaor Cthulhu all debut here. * Bloodstained Toe Shoes debuts here. * IkaMask joins Flamingo Squadron. Trivia * The title is of course a reference to the Bill and Ted films. Category:Events